


Amor Vincit Omnia

by KillerQueenSlash



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Childbirth, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Healing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Rescue Missions, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenSlash/pseuds/KillerQueenSlash
Summary: In a Kingdom, Submissives are taken from their families to be with King Foster or send off to be with another Dominate royalty, is overthrown by the Kingdom Of Rhye who put an end to King Foster's cruelty of taking submissives from families and take his four prized submissives to stay with them in their kingdom.But never did Freddie, Roger, John, or Brian expect for them to fall in love with the four subs neither did Rami, Joe, Ben, and Gwilym.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Roger Taylor, David Furnish/Elton John, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Gwilym Lee/Brian May, John Deacon/Joe Mazzello, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Rami Malek/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. It's a cruel summer

She sat at her table, busy stirring the cup filled up with tea, lost in some thought. Or it would be that she repeatedly never had the best of sleep that night. For that night she struggled to turn off her mind of repeating words from villagers. 

The marketplace was busier than ever when she was last there with her children, buying food. it was there when she overheard two farmers that spoke with each other at the fruit stand, she never meant to hear but from what they spoke filled dread in her.

“Did you hear about last night?”  
“No, I didn’t. What happened?”  
The farmer paused before answering, “King Ray took another sub that night.”  
His partner gasped, “Another one?”  
“Yes, another sub last night. The poor mother was wailing when his men came into her house to take her child away from her because they were a sub.”  
“What do you think he does with the subs he takes?”  
“Last I heard or the rumor has it, he keeps some of the subs that he likes and gives away the other subs that are in his care.”

Nelly's stomach churned from hearing the rumor of King Ray. 

Every day she heard about King Ray taking another submissive from their homes day or night. Seeing carriages with doms from other kingdoms arriving to go to his castle. Everything made her feel sick to her own stomach, even thinking of it made her want to vomit. 

She feared for her own children, for their own safety. She remembered what her deceased dom had told her, they would escape Kaig to Rhye. For there it was safe for submissives, King Ray would never lay his hands on their sons and take them. 

But that seemed fruitless now, she didn’t have enough money to buy a carriage or a horse for that matter. Said had been saving money to buy a horse and carriage for them, but it was all taken from them due to the taxman in town. 

They had nothing on their hands, no horse, no carriage, anything. They were stuck in a kingdom where their king takes submissives from families to his castle. Everything was hopeless, but she didn’t want to give that hope up. She became a seamstress to make the money she needed for her children to get the desired horse and carriage. 

A shriek from outside snapped her back, glancing out the window she watched as her children played. She watched as her children chased each other around the front yard, laughing. Tackling each other than returning to chase each other, Nelly smiled at the three of them.

Her and Said’s children; Twin boys and a girl. Two submissives and a dom. 

They were playing together, not knowing what fate was in store for her two boys. She knew when the right age came for Rami & Sami, collected and taken to King Ray’s castle. She would never see her sons again nor would Jasmine, there won’t be sounds of their laughter or their offering to help her.

Sighing, she turned over to see the sepia photograph that stood on the counter. She stared at the photo of Said and her, together after the claiming ceremony, they were smiling on that day. The embroidered floral veil stood on her messy updo, while she looked at the camera smiling with her mate. 

Lifting a hand she wiped away an oncoming tear, she missed her mate. She wished she hadn’t to deal with King Ray, she wished she had the money to get out of Kaig with her children to Rhye. But to her, the gods weren’t dealing in her favor.

I wish you were still here with me, Said. Please help my heart for what is to come. She doubted if Said could hear her from the other side, she wondered if he could hear her, or he couldn’t but wherever he was. She hopes that he heard her.

Taking another glance outside, she saw it was nearing noon; almost time for lunch. Taking a drink of her Valerian tea, she got up from her chair to begin making lunch for her and her children.


	2. Loneliness expresses the pain of being alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Gwilym & Joe are 8 in this chapter and the next.

**_The same old thing goes on and on it's more than I can stand. To him it just don't matter but it's tearin' me apart. That's how it is when lonely hits your heart - When Lonely Hits Your Heart, Loretta Lyn_ **

Gwilym knew why his father showed more affection to his siblings. At first, he didn’t know why his father didn’t want him around him but would allow Geraint, Owen, and Rhiannon around him. Till it clicked in his head or the scent of his siblings let him know why.

He wasn’t dominant like his siblings. He was the only submissive that was born among dominants except for his mother. That is what his father didn't like about him, he always gave him cold glances his way. He was _nothing t_ o his father. He was this parasite that was walking in the halls of Lee manor, that shouldn't have existed. Everything his father did to him, pained his heart, he yearned for his father's warmth and care. He wanted it, but he would never receive it as his siblings had.

For he had no father figure, it was a cycle that he had to withstand every day.

Though, it wasn’t that he lacked a father figure. He did have one that he viewed more as a father than Tom was to him; Kai, the head chef of the kitchen. 

Kai treated him more like his son than he was Tom’s. Every day, Gwil would go into the kitchen to be with him and watch as he made meals for the rest of the lee family. Or sneak a sweet to him for his little visits.

If he was being honest; he actually wished he was the child of Kai and Beca instead of the son of Tom and Ceinwen. He watched how Kai and Beca treated both doms and submissives that work in the household; full of respect. 

Never treating the submissive workers like they were second-class citizens. 

He wished he was his son.

But he also wished he was sitting in the kitchen right now with Kai, both snacking away on treats and tea. 

Here he was sitting in the library with his mum, teaching him how to behave like how a sub should behave. It was boring to him, listening to his mum telling him how to respect a dom and always listen to them. 

“Are you listening to me, Gwilym?” 

Startled, he gave her a quick nod in response that he was listening to her in their lesson. “Yes, mum. I’m listening.”

Ceinwen threw doubt at him, “Then what did I exactly say?”

He shifted a bit, “That you have to listen to your dom and be the perfect sub for them.” He watched as his mother looked back at her book for teaching then back at him, she gave him a smile.

“Perfect, Gwilym. Now let’s talk about how you should approach a dom.”

Before the studying could continue, the door opened, both of them looked to see Tom. He walked across the laminated floor, he appeared to have heard pleasant news due to the smile on him. “Gwilym, can your mother and I have privacy?” 

The little boy nodded, “Yes, pa-”   


“Sir.”

“Sir..”

Gwilym hopped down from his chair, he gave a quick bow to his father before leaving the library. Both Tom and Ceinwen watched as Gwilym left, the walnut door shut behind him.

“Is there a reason why you stopped us, master?” 

Tom’s smile grew broader as if he waited for her to ask, “There is. I have received a letter from King Ray Foster that he has offered us to take Gwilym from us until he reaches the age of 26! Isn’t that amazing, Ceinwen?”

She was silent, her heart dropped into her stomach after hearing such news from Tom. She knew Tom did not like that Gwilym wasn’t a dom, but to hear him how happy he was of sending their son away, made her feel sick. “Do you think that it is cruel to send him away at that age?”

Ceinwen winced when Tom glared at her, “No, it is not. I did  _ NOT _ want a son that was born a submissive and  _ YOU _ knew that. So no, it is not. I also expected that you would respect my decision of accepting King Ray’s offer to have him.”

Tom flopped himself into the nearest chair and stared at Ceinwen in her blue floret dress. Eyeing her up and down. “Since you had questioned my decision of having Gwilym not here anymore. I want you to strip out of your dress including what is underneath.” 

Ceinwen opened her mouth to protests but stopped when Tom lifted his hand to silence her. She sighed in defeat, “Yes, master.” Slowly she started to strip herself of her clothing. 


	3. Life doesn’t get easier or more forgiving

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down. By the enemy. Fallen for fear and done some disappearing._ \- Brave, Sara Bareilles

“Joseph?”

Virginia peered from the doorway of the kitchen to see her husband sitting at the end of the table. Staring at the cup that was in front of him, the kitchen was lit with a lantern in the middle. Deep in his thoughts, hands clasped together almost as if he was praying but he was staring in his cup.

Hearing his wife’s voice, Joseph looked up to her in the doorway, her expression conveyed concern. He watched as his wife entered the room, she pulled a chair out before sitting down to stare at him.

“Why are you up this late?”

Joseph shifted himself into a sitting upright position, “There were lots of things on my mind.” Reaching for the cup, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip from the warm milk that was waiting inside. Settling the cup down, he sighed. “Too many things…”

She cocked an eyebrow up at his response, curious about what he meant by that. There were things that were always on his mind but this one was very different from his other reasons. He wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night for a drink to calm his thoughts, he would sleep it off until he gets up. 

“And what would it be? Is it something that the kids did or something?” 

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

Joseph took a deep breath, “Orga’s son was next for King Ray to have in his castle. It happened so quick for him and Jonn, the guards came and they took Geffron away, Jonn…” he paused. He hunched his shoulders before letting out a trembling breath, “He was a mess, screaming, crying, and begging the Chariot to come back with his baby…”

Silence fell heavy between them, the only sound that broke the silence was the flickering of a fire. Both of them had feared this; they saw how the chariot would come into the village going to find a submissive. The site of it was ominous, everyone in the village would agree, the sight of it made them all feel dread.

No one knew in the village what King Ray does with them. No one knew.

But rumors, horrifying ones, have arisen to say what he does with each submissive that goes to his castle.

The Villagers have whispered that he keeps the submissives, he likes for his own pleasure. But gives away other submissives to other royalty dominant that come into Kaig to meet him. Some of the villagers have said, or claimed, they saw the King of Silrus leaving but he wasn’t alone in the carriage.

Virginia fidgeted on her chair, “How… How are they now? Orga and Jonn?” 

“Not doing well… Jonn has completely shut himself down, Orga is trying to make him talk to him but to no avail.” Joseph droned, he rubbed his eyes to tackle any oncoming tears that were threatening to pour out. “I don’t know how I can handle this, Virginia. The threat of our child taken away because they were born a submissive…”

“Don’t think that way!” Virginia reached to grasp his hand in hers, she gave it a squeeze to reassure him. But she knew it was hopeless, there was nothing she could say or reassure him that this would be easy. “It...It’s something we do not want to think about but we have to try to remain brave for our child. There will be a day where he will come back to be with us again, Joseph.”

“How though?” Joseph contested, “How can one day Joe will come back to us when he will be in that blasted castle with guards around?” He looked at Virginia, waiting for an answer but didn’t hear it. Removing his hand from her own, he took one last final sip of the warm milk before getting up to place it in the sink. 

“I’m going to bed, Virginia.” 

She watched as her dominant walked away, leaving her alone in the kitchen. She twisted her robe if she was honest; she was afraid for Joe. She was afraid when he reached the right age, King Foster would take him and they would never see him again. That was her fear, like every mother that was in town, the fear of their child being next.

Getting up from her chair, she grasped the lantern and left the kitchen to return to her bedroom with Joseph. The shadows moved across the walls when she was leading, moonlight from the windows helped to aid her. 

Pausing, she gazed into an open room. Sleeping in his bed, was her Joe, snuggled in his bed underneath warm blankets. She gazed at him for a moment, she wanted to keep this memory of seeing her child sleeping.

She didn’t hear him, Joseph walked up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder to gaze in their son’s room as well. 

Both of them knew they had to be brave and face this together.


	4. Imagine smiling after a slap in the face.

**_Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out. After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down? - Judas, Kelly Clarkson_ **

She never expected to see what her husband was doing behind her back. Mya Hardy had always thought Layne was assorting messages from acquaintances in Kaig. But what she had found on his desk made her breathless at the site. 

In her hands, was a letter from King Ray.

Addressed to her husband, but the wording in the letter made her own stomach drop. The letter started off as regular letters do; a greeting, hoping they were all well. Until it made it to one part that made her feel sick.

It addressed Layne’s agreement to have their son be in the castle at the age of 20.

She felt dread overcoming her being, she never knew Layne was doing this. All this behind her back, left in the dark of what he was doing. 

Mya wanted to scream, she wanted to confront her dom; demanding why he agreed with King Ray to have Ben at the castle. Why he didn’t let her know King Ray wrote to them, this was all she wanted him to answer her. Just why? That is all she needed from her dom.

The door opened behind her, she didn’t bother to turn herself around to face whoever was there. “What are you doing in my studies, mya?”

Him. 

She whipped around, glaring at him, hands clenched in fists. She couldn’t describe how much anger she has for her dominant, it was all a bubbling rage that she had for him. How could he betray her like that? Betray her by selling out their son.

“How could you…”

He was confused by her, “How could I, what?” 

“How could you accept King Ray’s offer to have Ben at his castle when he is 20! Why did you do this without my knowledge?! Answer me, Layne!”

“I have nothing to answer to you, Mya. What me and King Ray decided on doesn’t involve you at all,” he droned, he walked towards Mya. Standing in front of her and seeing the letter from King Ray is in her hand. He reached to snatch it away, he watched as she grimaced from the sudden jerk of paper and clutched her hand.

“But it is  **_my_ ** business as well or have you easily forgotten about it? You just can’t go and decide things without my input!”

Layne rolled his eyes at her, “Since when? You were too busy having tea with your friends, so you didn’t need to have any input on what King Ray sent us.”

Mya was furious, how dare Layne tell her she didn’t need any input on what King Ray had sent them and give out her opinion. This was one of the situations where Layne needed her input; to give Ben off to King Ray and have him stay at his castle. She did not want her son sent to a king where a rumor was running rampant about what he does to submissives. 

“You could’ve told me and then after they were gone I could help you.” Mya retorted to him, she gazed at her hand to find a small cut from the paper then gazed at her dom. He was sitting in his chair, looking at her.

“What’s done is done, Mya.”

Mya opened her mouth to protest but silenced by Layne, “Do not argue with me anymore about this. Ben is going to live with King Ray, that is final. Now go.”

Gritting her teeth, she turned to storm out of the study, hot tears burned her eyes. She couldn’t believe this; her husband, her own dominant. He had betrayed her trust, her opinions, and most of all Ben. She wanted to scream while she was walking in the hall but didn’t want to bother anyone or to wake up Ben. 

Speaking of Ben, she paused at one door, reaching for its handle. She opened the door and looked inside to gaze towards the ivory exquisite bed. Quietly, Mya entered the room, making sure she didn’t step on anything before she stopped in front of the bassinet to gaze in.

There was her Ben, sleeping, and snoring, his little lips were in a pout. Reaching, she gently touched his cheek and stroked, her little boy. It was something she didn’t want to happen but knew it would. Now she didn’t want him to grow, no, she didn’t want that to happen after what Layne had discussed in the study.

From a higher society in Kaig, all the people never believed in the rumors that whispered. All said that they should stop talking about the “silly rumor” or “preposterous rumor” of King Ray. But Mya saw the fear of each submissive wife of each dominant at parties, their eyes gave it away. If she was honest, she was fearful that Ben was next on King Ray’s list of submissives to take.

She wondered if the rumors were true of what he did to submissive children. If it was true that he keeps some for himself and gives away some to others from higher society or to royalty. That was the only thing on her mind when she had tea with Elodie, Libby, Tamsin, and Gracie.

She had asked them if they felt the same way about the rumors that whispered from the lower society. Wondering if they felt the same way she did about it. 

Elodie and Tamsin laughed at her question about the rumor. Saying the people in lower society were being ridiculous about it. 

Gracie gave her a shrug about it and retorted it was only a rumor.

Libby told it was only the people not liking what King Ray was doing and it was a rumor with no evidence. Then explained, Georgiana would be going next to King Ray and goaded that she will have the best life there. 

There were her answers from them, all it left an uneasy feeling. She was the only one that had that feeling the rumors were true. She sat there with them in silence as they gushed about Libby’s daughter living the best life with King Ray.

Leaning over his bed, she gave a quick kiss to his cheek, “Please remember me when you grow, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of an idea for Ben’s story. I was busy debating if he was like 4 for this chapter or a baby, so I decided to have his story just to be his parents and he’s about 2 years old in this chapter.


	5. Give Me Novocain

****

_**This too shall pass in a little while. Whoa, Lord have mercy if I complain. I'm walkin' through, I'm walkin' through the valley of the pain. - Valley Of Pain, Bonnie Raitt** _

“Mom?” 

Nelly raised her head from the bucket filled with clothing at Jasmine, “What is it, habib?” Glancing over to where Jasmine was looking over, her mouth dried at what her daughter was looking at. Or to say it was something she didn’t want to see at all. 

Standing in front of their wooden fence was King Ray Foster’s Coupé, hopping off was the Knight Marshall. One of the men assisting in King Ray’s taking of submissives. She also had to note there were three coupe’s behind the first one. There were already submissives inside; one with brown hair, one with red, and the last with a blonde. 

She watched as he approached both of them, before pausing, “Nelly Malek, I presume.”

Nelly nodded to him, “Yes… Yes, I am Nelly.” Her heart thudded against her chest, she didn’t want this day to come. She never did but the day was here and her boys were the right age to go to King Ray’s castle. Especially when they reached their 20’s, she wished they never reached that age. 

“You have two boys here. Twins to be exact, both are submissives I presume.” The knight asked, he kept a friendly smile to both Jasmine and Nelly. 

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow in confusion, “Mum, what’s he talking about?” she looked over to Nelly, who gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand before giving her attention to the knight marshal. 

“Yes, both boys are submissives.” 

“And have they reached the age of 26?”

Nelly nodded, “Yes, yes they have.”

The Knight looked around for a moment, frowning before returning his gaze at Nelly, “And where are they?”

“They're inside,” Nelly looked over to Jasmine, “Can you get Rami and Sami?”

Jasmine nodded to her, she turned and walked back towards the house in a bit of a rush. Nelly watched as she left, she knew Jasmine was at the age of understanding, but Nelly knew it would be hard on her own daughter watching her two brothers she grew with leave without coming back to their home. 

They waited a while for them to come out of the house, she heard the door creaked open before it shut. Glancing, she saw Jasmine with Rami & Sami, the twin boys that she would never tell who’s who when they were children. 

“You wanted to see us, mum?” Rami asked, along with Sami both confused but looked to see the knight marshall standing in front of them. 

She didn’t reply to them but the knight marshall did, “Yes, I wanted to see you two. As required as submissives in the Kingdom of Kaig, you two are hereby going to live in King Ray Foster’s castle.” 

Both boys' jaws dropped in shock, including Jasmine’s, complete in shock of what the marshall had told them. As they were going to be uprooted from their home to live with King Foster in the castle, they heard about the rumors. They promised to stay with their mom and sister while living in Kiag.

There was silence for a moment until Sami spoke, “Wait, us living with King Ray? No, we don’t want to live with that man.”

“We want to stay here,” Rami interjected as he stood close to his twin.

The Marshall glared at them, “You have no choice. That is the **_LAW_ ** here in Kaig, now are you two going to come or are we going to force you?” he glanced over to his men who approached behind him standing with a stoic expression.

Rami, Sami, Nelly, and Jasmine felt their hearts thundering against their chests. Nelly bit her lip, she looked over to her boys who stood next to each other in fear, Jasmine’s hand in hers. She stared at the knight and his men, what could she do in this situation? 

Run?

Flee?

The Knight Marshall rolled his eyes, impatient at their lack of answer, lifting a hand he snapped his fingers to signal his men to grab Rami & Sami. The men moved, Nelly and Jasmine started to protest at them but it was too late.

Sami and Rami gasped at the feeling of cold steel against their wrists. The knights jerked them towards the Coupe, they looked back at Nelly, frightened. The older women went after them before stopped by the knight. 

He gave her a smile, “Don’t worry, Nelly. They will be taken care of by King Ray. Besides they are very rare submissives after all.”

The knight marshall turned to walk away from her, she felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She watched as her children, forced into the coupe and they gazed at her with pleading eyes to save them. 

Helpless. Absolutely helpless…

“Mom! Mom, please help them!” Jasmine tugged at her arm, pleading to her own mother who couldn’t do anything to help her sons. 

What could she do? Risk her life to meet the blade into her chest? Risk having Jasmine as an orphan? 

No, she couldn’t. 

The Marshall hopped on the back, he turned to the driver, giving him the signal to go. The driver gave the reins a small clap on the horses, they snorted before moving as well as the other horses. 

Their fate was sealed.


	6. See You Again

_**There's nothing left to try. There's no place left to hide. There's no greater power,** _

_**Than the power of goodbye. - The Power Of Goodbye, Madonna.** _

“Gwilym? Is something the matter?” 

The young man jumped in surprise, he peered over to who spoke to him and it was his brother, Owen. His brother’s brows wrinkled together while gazing at him.  Gwilym guessed that Owen saw he wasn't joining in the conversation at hand at the table, if he was honest, he wasn’t interested in what his siblings were chatting about. 

His mind was more preoccupied with something else that he was thinking about. He was thinking more about how his father had told him, telling him how King Ray had contacted them about how he was going to live in his castle along with other submissives..

Living in a palace. Away from his family. 

Gwilym had seen how his father’s eyes glinted with glee when speaking to him, his voice more chipper whenever he spoke with him, and smiling, an awful fake smile on his lips. He knew his father was ready to get rid of him, to take a stain out of the household that didn’t belong there.

He was that stain. 

“I’m fine,” He assured Owen, “My mind was just thinking about what father and mother had to tell me today.”

Rhiannon and Geriant looked at him confused, as well as Owen, they looked at him with confusion before turning their attention to Tom, drinking from his cup, with the same grin on his face. 

“Father, what does he mean by that?” Geriant asked, all three were looking at their father waiting for him to give them an answer to why Gwilym meant what he had said.

Ceinwen, she had been silent during the meal, just separating the food that was prepped in front of her and not saying a word after what she and Tom had told Gwilym today of what King Ray had offered them. The reaction from Gwilym was justified to her at the moment, learning that he was raised just to be taken from his own family without staying with them, but to Tom, his reaction wasn’t.

She winced when Tom called him a disrespectful submissive, that he should be grateful that King Ray had chosen him just like other submissives throughout Kaig that were chosen to be in the castle. Gwilym was silent throughout the castigating but she knew he was riled about this.

Tom settled his glass down, still smiling, before looking at Geriant, Owen, and Rhiannon. “About weeks ago, your mother and I received great news from King Ray Foster that he has offered to have Gwilym to be in the castle with other submissives.”

Silence.

Gwil inspected his siblings; their jaws dropped open to hear what Tom had exhorted to them, he was the exact same way as they did after what his father had told him. 

Rhiannon was the one to speak after the insufferable silence in the dining room, “But. But why? Why is he leaving us?”

“That is the rules of Kaig, dear. Don’t worry, King Ray will take good care of him.” Ceinwen spoke, she forced a reassuring smile to her own daughter. 

“What about the rumors?! The rumors of what King Ray does to each submissive that comes into his care?” 

“Those are just blasted rumors started by lowly people. They have no meaning of what they are saying about King Ray.” Tom dismissed, he lifted his fork to stab a piece of egg that was in front of him before taking a bite. He swallowed, “Besides he is only thinking of the people.”

The same silence returned, a more unsettling silence, Geriant, Owen, and Rhiannon stared at each other for a moment after hearing the news that Gwilym is going to leave the house.

“You three better prepare your goodbyes today.”

Owen raised an eyebrow, “Goodbye?”

“The carriage is going to be here in the afternoon to fetch Gwilym and take him to the castle,” Tom wiped his lips. “The servants are preparing his suitcase as we speak. So prepare your goodbyes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was short, I couldn't think of what to continue to it.


	7. Gone

**_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking. But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know. I will see you again, oh. This is not where it ends - See You Again, Carrie Underwood_ **

The knock at the door made him jump from his thoughts, Joe turned his body to stare at the door after he was staring outside of the window and seeing the  Coupé roll up to the house. He knew it was the day; the day he was taken from his home to live with a King that has terrifying rumors of how he treats submissives. 

He was mentally prepared for this day, but if he was honest with himself; he hated for this day to come and he hated that he turned into the age where he is consigned. He hated it, he remembered when his parents first told him when he was just a teen about the rules of Kaig, he actually cried and begged them not to let him live there.

Both Virginia and Joseph soothed him after his tearful breakdown, they both reassured him that there will be a day where he will return to him or that the King would allow him to do so. But being mulish, he challenged that thought, challenged about if King Ray would allow him to return.

His parents never gave a remark about it. 

Joe felt foolish of snapping at them, he knew that they desperately wanted him not to leave themselves but they had no choice but to follow the rules of Kaig or face a consequence that will have devastating results. 

“Joe? Are you in here?” 

He opened his mouth to respond but didn’t find it, he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m here..” 

“Alright, there here for you Joe.” 

“Right,” Joe quietly, tears started to well in his eyes, this was it. It was time to leave his family behind and live a life he never wanted.

Swallowing, he left the room to walk down the hall to the living room, his siblings were standing there John and Mary. They watched him in silence, Joe guessed they knew what was going on but the look on Mary’s face was telling otherwise since her eyebrow was scrunched up in confusion. 

He gave them a nod, passing them he opened the door to be greeted by sunlight before he left the house. Both of his parents, standing at the end of the walkway in front of the Coupe where a soldier stood. 

Virginia stepped forward away from Joseph to Joe, she smiled at him but at the same time tears were threatening to pour out, she reached and gently grasped his hands. Gently, she rubbed his hand before gazing at her son.

“Joe, you’ll be fine. You’ll be placed where you are and that you're going to return with us one day,” Virginia blubbered, her voice started to crack, hot tears started to pour. 

The red-head shuddered a breath, he let go of his out of her hands before embracing her. He held his mom close, he felt her give a sob against him. He closed his eyes tight, tears were starting to roll down his face, he gave some shaky breaths before looking at his mom.

“Don’t worry,” he replied, “I’m going to return here. Don’t worry.”

He watched as his mother smiled, his father joined in giving him a pat on the shoulder. The two moved out of his way, he gave a parting smile to both before making his way towards the Coupé, putting his foot on the step, he took a deep breath before fully entering the four-wheeled carriage to sit on the tan benches. 

Gazing out of the window, he noted that John and Mary were outside with Virginia and Joseph, Joe guessed that they wanted to be there with them when he left in the carriage. He gazed over at his parents, he saw their faces were struggling to keep a smile to him; Virginia already had a lake of tears coming down her cheeks and Joseph’s eyes were starting to water.

“Let’s go.”

The slight snap of the reins made him jump a bit, he felt the coupe jerk a bit then fully began to move. He turned forward for a bit before turning his head around to glance over to his family.

What he saw broke his heart.

Virginia’s face was buried in Joseph’s chest, Joe could see her hands were covering her face and was shaking terribly along with his father, he watched as he wiped away his own tears and looked up to his direction in the carriage. 

He wanted to cry along with them as well, for he was in this blasted Coupe being taken away to a king that never cared for his submissives. 

God knows, he will meet his parents one day. That is all he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the revamp of a previous story I made; Ab Imo Pectore, I didn't like it so I decided to make a revamp one but changed the pairings to be Freddie Mercury/Rami Malek, Roger Taylor/Ben Hardy, Brian May/Gwilym Lee, John Deacon/Joe Mazzello.
> 
> For Freddie, Roger, Brian, and John I'm going to be using;  
> 80s!Freddie  
> 70s!Roger  
> 80s!Brian  
> 70s!John
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
